Life Without You
by LifeWithoutPeace
Summary: What happens when Kirito keeps his identity as a beta test secret, and if Asuna was't the one who he falls for? Will Kirito beat the game, or is it game over for everyone?
1. My New Life (Updated)

**It has been over a year since I have updated this fan fiction, and to be honest it is completely unacceptable. I hope you can forgive me for being absent for so long, but life has been very difficult for me lately. I have decided to get back into the writing spirit by cleaning up my old chapters in hope that I can breathe life back into this fan fiction!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Sword Art Online franchise , except for the idea to write this story**

* * *

 **Kirigaya Residence**

* * *

"The wait is over it all goes down today", I thought to myself flipping through the most recent edition of Nervegear magazine.

I glance over to an article giving praise to the revolutionary game set to release in a few short minutes:Sword Art Online. This technical wonder of a game was created by the renown game creator Akihiko Kayaba. It was Kayaba himself that brought the video game industry to unimaginable heights by unlocking the key to full dive technology. With this he brought us Nerve Gear system, and many expansive games for it. Now with backing from several large companies he has brought us his most ambitious project ever: Sword Art Online aka SAO. A game that has been in the public eye for over a year now, and today it all comes to fruition.

You could consider me as one of the lucky ones when you think about it. I was not only guaranteed a copy of the game, but I was few people that were selected to beta test it several months ago.

To most SAO is treated as just another game to experience, a platform to roleplay, or even a way to escape from the stressors of the day, but for me it was much more. It was the reality where you can write out your own story, live out your every fantasy, and become the person you always wanted to be with a single sword.

I flip to the next page of the magazine, but stop with a stinging sensation on my hand. I glance over to a thin paper cut across my thumb as a small amount of blood runs down it .

" Heh, the dangers of reading" I chuckle to myself .

A soft voice called out from the hall "Hey I'm off to practice , i'll see you later okay". It was my little sister Suguha, or at least that is what I keep telling her. In reality she was my cousin. After both of my parents died in a car wreck my uncle and aunt took me in. Both Suguha and I were raised as sibling, but once I was old enough to realize what really happened, life seemed to fall apart in the unwelcoming reality I now resent. Maybe that's why I prefer the virtual world over the real one: they're the only thing that truly understand me.

I glance over to the digital clock on my desk giving way to a small grin

It was time...

Placing the Nervegear system on my head I sat down on my bed straightening myself out facing the barren ceiling above me. I close my eyes and recited the two words that would open the gate to my new life.

" Link Start!"

* * *

 **Town of Beginnings**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes being greeted with the absence of the ceiling that was once above me, with a world of unlimited possibilities before me.

A world called "Aincrad"

"Hello world i'm back!"

 _The Town of Beginnings rang in vibrant celebration, filling the streets with new avatars full of joy and excitement. Cheering echoes throughout the town and fireworks were going off in a spectacular display of color celebrating the opening of the server._

I glance down at my avatar inspecting my fine tuned character creation skills. I constructed an avatar that consisted of similar qualities to my real life self. There was something odd about playing as someone drastically different than myself in Virtual Reality, however that didn't stop me from making a few necessary changes. My avatar had the same black hair and eyes, with a face that looked mostly like me, besides a few things like height and good looks which I lacked in real life desperately. .

I wave my hand in a downward motion wasting no time opening my character menu. A holographic menu page appeared before me listing different options such as skill, inventory, and stats. I tap the tab marked inventory scrolling through my new found belongings.

My inventory consisted of a basic iron sword, a light leather chest piece, and several minor healing potions. It wasn't the best but then again it's all I needed to start this new life of mine.

I knew that if I was going to make my mark on this world I need to get considerably stronger as soon as possible. I should start grinding experience points, but to be safe I should probably start out with something low level. Lucky, thanks to my beta testing I knew that right outside of town there was a good spawning zone for local boar, if I remember right they are the weakest mobs on the first level and shouldn't be much of a problem.

I start making my way to the town gate, running past markets, taverns, and the center of the town the cathedral. As I made it to the gatehouse i'm startled by a someone tapping my shoulder.I turn around to see a older looking guy probably early twenties standing with an exaggerated smile that seems to dominate the majority of his face.

" My name is Klein, nice to meet you". He says presenting himself with a deep bow.

"I'm Kirito"

"You're a beta tester aren't you"

" Of course…", I cut myself off. If I tell him the truth people like him won't stop cramming me for info, and that is the last thing is something to weigh me down in my rise to greatness, it's probably best to keep this a secret.

"Naw man I'm just excited about the game finally being released" I nervously laugh coyly.

" Well I guess i'll see yo…"

" I gotta go" I interject running past the gate escaping the awkward situation that was bound to ensue.

* * *

 **Wilderness**

* * *

I wonder if I should have been more considerate to that guy...it would be nice to actually have a friend, well what's done is done and it's probably best not to worry about that now: the time to hunt is here.

I look out into the vast fields in front of me filled with boars and other low level mobs. This was my chance at a new beginning.

"Well let's do this" I quietly say while unsheathing my sword.

 _Swish - Tump_

 _The Hp of the boar dropped down to zero exploding into fragments of data._

 _ **Result**_

 _ **Exp 24**_

 _ **Col 30**_

 _ **Items 2**_

It may not be much, but it was a start.

 **Several Hours later**

 _Ba-Tump Swish-Dump Ding_

That should be enough experience and col for now, and I better log off and grab something to eat, considering the unfortunate fact that the food in game doesn't actually give you nutrients, and i'm sure dinner is almost ready anyway.

I open up my menu sliding over to the options tab when I saw it, or at least the lack there of it …

The log out button isn't anywhere in the options tab.

This can't be right, maybe there's a bug in the system or some kinda sick prank. I close out the options tab while trying to wrap my head around what was really going on.

"I got a bad feeling about this"

I open up the contact tab, scrolling down to the icon labeled gamemaster selecting it. The line rang, and rang, and rang, and than as if it knew what would frighten me the most it disconnected.

Am I stuck in this world ….. Whats going on here!

 _A omanous bell rings in the distance, growing with each ring it reverberated throughout the entirety of the first floor causing confusion and panic among the players._

A strange white light envelopes around me like a mist that made me light headed and uneasy. .

" What … A forced teleport, but why?"

* * *

 **Town of Beginnings**

* * *

 _The courtyard within the Town of Beginnings was covered in flashing lights as players were being teleported there. The lights than fade being replaced with the chaos that was to ensue._

The light around me fades away leaving me with a void of questions that were soon transformed into panic.

Where am I? What's going on? Why was I brought here? I just… I just…. I just need to calm down.

I took a deep breath while making sure to take in the situation that was unfolding around me. There was players everywhere, and all just as confused as I was.

Okay well someone must have forced a teleport, but only the Gamemaster could…

 _Above all the crowds of avatars a red warning panel appears and with great speed it spread across the entire sky, then the unthinkable as a red sludge started to flow out of the sky. It slowly lumped together creating a massive red figure in the sky._

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and I am the creator of Sword Art Online" Boomed the mysterious figure

Could this really be him, the very man that I idolized for so long. The man who brought us both Nervegear and Sword Art Online, but what could he want from us?

"As you are aware there is an item missing from your menu, the logout button, this is not a defect as that's how Sword Art Online was created to be, and now I am in full control"

What the hell does he mean…. NO LOGOUT... FULL CONTROL…

"And as of now there are two-hundred and thirteen less players in the system, because if you die in the game the nerve gear will fry your brain and ... you will die in real life.

This can't be happening, why would he do something like this… who am I kidding it's all true, the nerve gear designed by Akihiko Kayaba could give off enough microwaves and kill …. anyone… or everyone!

" Before I take leave i'll leave you an item in your inventory , take a look"

I open my menu and select inventory tab finding a new item by the name of [mirror]

 _Everyone starts to glow in a bright white light as they each take out their mirror and as fast as the light came it disappeared._

"What the hell just happened"

I look down at my hands noticing that I look like myself, and not in the good way. My appearance looks like my real life self.

How did does the system know what I look like? Wait a second, if I remember correctly we had to input our body type and size when we were creating our character. With that and the camera in the Nerve gear it all makes sense, but why would he do this?

" I know you are wondering why Akihiko Kayaba creator of Sword Art Online and Nerve gear do this, well it's simple I want to control a world of my own design."

Damn you and your god complex Akihiko Kayaba this is insane! How could you treat is like your playthings.

"The only way to make it out of this world is to complete all one-hundred floors and defeat the final boss."

...That's impossible… no one even made it that far in the beta!

" One more thing to make the start of Sword Art Online a experience no one will ever forget , I am temporarily disabling the safe zone for the town of beginnings to show you how serious I really am. Good luck and goodbye."

 _Then as fast as he appeared he vanished into fragments of data ,leaving the crowd in silence before the storm , Then as like a dam breaking people started to run in every direction seeking safety only trampling others while others crying for help leaving the courtyard in mass chaos!_

Only one thing went through my mind in that moment: I must survive at all cost. I stare over at the other players paralyzed in my own fear, as all I saw was death and despair around me.

Then for a moment everything stopped as I notice a young woman cowering in front of me getting trampled by the ensuing panic, beating her down with no regard of her life.

As time seems stand still I was given a choice, either leave her and run for the next town where I will be safe, or help this stranger at the risk of my life… what do I do?

The words of Akihiko Kayaba kept echoing throughout my head as I stood there.

"If you die in the game….. you die in real life."

I look down at the young women, seeing how helpless and alone she was.

How could everyone disregard her life! If we can't even manage to notice the pain that young woman is going through what kind of hope do we have of leaving this game. This isn't just a game anymore, and I can't let somebody die when there is something that I can do about it!

I dart through the frightened players running toward the young woman, as I reached her I threw myself on top of the motionless body covering her from the multitude of feet trampling over me.

I watch as my Hp lowers into the red as the chaos of panicking players push their way over me.

"Please don't let this be the…. end"

Then the light dimmed and there was nothing but darkness…

 _The mass chaos passed through the town as the courtyard completely emptied …except for two figures next to each other._

Everything was dark as I lay there cold and alone …

Where am I… What happened... Did I die… Am I dead?

"Pl…...g….p"

What was that? I swear I just heard a voice?

"Ple…..ge…..up"

There it is again, but who is it?

" Please….. ge….. up…."

Who's there? Who are you?

"Please get up!"

I feel tears rolling down my face as the darkness subsides and my vision focus to find a young woman sitting above me shaking me with tears running down her face.

" I was so scared, you where... you were … going to die"

" What happened" I say rubbing my head in confusion.

" You …almost died … trying to save me!

"Well i'm glad that you're okay" I say recalling the chaos that just passed. I glance over at my health bar which was so low one wrong trip could spell my demise.

I slowly get up opening my inventory pulling out two health potions . Handing one of them over to her.

"Take this, it should help and by the way my name is Kirito" I say lifting the potion to my mouth.

" I'm Lisbeth" she timidly responds with the traumatizing experience we just got out fresh on her mind.

"Lisbeth, that's such a pretty name" I say trying to make light our situation.

She let out a small smile trying to wipe away her tears.

" What now?" She asks looking up at me.

"Well I think this should help" I say opening up a trade menu placing all the col I earned today while hunting.

Seeing the trade screen she fell silent in disbelief.

" It's nothing , please I want you to take it and go buy a place in town to wait out this mess okay"

She placed her hand on her chest and lightly smiled at me

" Why are you being so nice to me?I'm a complete stranger to you."

" I don't know, and to be honest I don't like helping other, but.."

"But what?"

" There something about you that gives me hope."

"... gives you hope?" she replies almost speechless.

"Yea, I don't know why, but when I saw you on the ground I just couldn't imagine being able to finishing the game if I was able to let you die."

She smiles up at me as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"We could use as much hope as we can get" I say wiping the tear from her face.

" Hope for what?"

" Hope that we will survive to beat the final boss, and hope to one day be free of this prison of a game."

" How? It can't be possible to make it that far."

" Well we won't know until we try, and I will not rest until we make it!"

" But you could die…."

I grabbed her loose hand and cupped it together between my hands

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you don't lose hope, okay."

She looks down at the floor and back again at me nodding in agreement.

"Please just stay alive Kirito" She said with worried eyes.

" I will, trust me I have faith things will get better!"

"Also Kirito… Please don't forget about me."

"... don't worry I'm going to get stronger, and when I do I'll come find you, and we will finish this game together!"

We walked over to the local tavern getting Lisbeth a place to stay before taking my leave for the town gate.

My new life begins today and no matter what... I will survive… I will beat this game… I will not break my promise I made to her!


	2. The Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Sword Art Online franchise , except for the idea to write this story**

* * *

 **Floor 1 Wilderness, Three Weeks later**

* * *

The light dims and there is nothing but darkness….

It is endless and consumes anything it comes near to including me. There I sit hopeless with no sight left but that of the darkness… then I see it. A flicker of a light at the end of the tunnel giving off a faint sound.

"Pl…...g….p"

The light slowly gets brighter and the sound comes again but louder.

"Ple…..ge…..up"

As the light surrounds me I realize that it's more than a sound but a faint voice calling out to me

" Please….. ge….. up…."

As the light consumes me the darkness within me faded away. Then the voice yells out

"WAKE UP NOW!"

I jolt awake, frantically looking around to be shocked with the sight of a wolf slowly approaching me. I look up at my Hp meter. It is down in the red and my sword is lying several feet away. I lunge for it as the wolf leaps at me. I grab my weapon and turn around holding my sword out in desperation.

 _The sword penetrates the wolf's chest causing its Hp to fall below the red zone leaving nothing but fragments of data slowly floating to the ground._

 _ **Item drop**_

 _ **[Ragged black cloak]**_

Since this death game began three weeks have gone by and two-thousand more people have died. After all this none of the players have been able to clear floor one.

To make matters worse they don't even know where the boss is located. Well everyone except for me…...

Since I was a beta tester, I know exactly where the boss's lair is, but I can't tell anyone….

That's the big deal these days isn't it, the beta testers.

We are being held accountable for every bad thing that happens in this god forsaken game. This has led beta testers to be discriminated, threatened, or even thrown in jail.

People that even suspect somebody of being a beta tester will be given the same harsh treatment. This has led to separation of friends, distrust of others, and at times conflict.

I open my menu and select the ragged black cloak from my inventory, it materializes before me draping down my back placing me in the black abyss that was left of my hollow heart.

That is why I work alone, that's why I hunt day and night, that's why I'm a solo player.

"Time to get to work," I said as I placed the hood over my head concealing my broken spirit.

* * *

 **Floor 1 Dungen, One week later**

* * *

 _Ba-dump-dump-ding_

 _Ba-dump-ding-ding_

 _Ding-dump-dump-ding_

 _The hall was filled with fragments of data as one after another the Ruin Kobold Sentinels fell back into the abyss they came from._

 **Congratulations**

 **Level up**

 **14-15**

I glance at the screen before me, "The training never ends does it?" I regard to myself sarcastically.

I have been cutting down anything that could possibly give me the Exp to get stronger … to finish this game, not for my selfish pride but for the people who are imprisoned by their own fears and doubts in the Town of Beginnings.

People like Lisbeth…. afraid, alone, and helpless. Frozen in the face of death. I have come to terms with my life, and I rather put my life on the line than watch people like her die.

 _Kirito recalls the moment at the courtyard._

 _Everything was silent, there was nothing but darkness slowly consuming Kirito as his Hp dropped to the last bar. All hope was lost to him, and for once he didn't know what to do. However is was not death that greeted him but the light. The light that pulled him through and gave him what little hope he had left ….. Lisbeth._

I place my hand on my chest as she did back in the courtyard, and remember that warm smile she gave me as I left. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that just makes me want to push on. Not for me, but for those who can't fight for themselves.

I sheathe my sword and continue down the dungeon when I hear something, I glance behind me and search frantically for a place to hide, however with no such luck, a company of at least twenty or so players found themselves walking toward me.

"Take a break guys it's the last one you will get," says a player who appears to be in charge of the company.

The player advances toward me and says "Hello there, my name is Diabel,"

"My name is not important," I say carefully.

"Well then I was wondering if you would help us in defeating the boss," he says with a slight bow.

Well if they know where the boss is then I don't see any harm in helping them.

"I'll help you."

"Now all you need to do is join one of the parties to improve our…"

"I work better alone," I immediately say cutting him off.

"I'm sorry but you need to join a party we don't want anyone dying on us," he shrugs.

I think about how the odds weigh against my pride when it came to me.

Kirito thinks back to the moment when he departed from Lisbeth that fateful day.

" _Please just stay alive Kirito."_

The words echo on, which confirm what I need to do.

"Fine, I'll join a party," I reluctantly say.

Diabel walks over to one of the smaller groups in the company and says "Party E, welcome your new party member"

A large, dark skinned man walks up to me with a huge grin and says "Welcome aboard my man, my name is Agil."

"Is it just you in the party?" I reply

"Well besides you and me there's the girl over there, Asuna is her name."

Agil opens his menu and puts out a party request, waiting on my response.

Since there is no escape I reluctantly select the confirm button.

I don't know how this confrontation will turn out, but maybe there is hope for us yet.

* * *

 **Boss's Lair Entrance**

* * *

Diabel stops and turns to his troops "I have one thing to say, lets win this" he turns backs around and pushes the door open and enters

 _The room was pitch black as the company of players advanced into the darkness unable to hear or see anything except the echo of their steps on the cold hard ground and two piercing red eyes at the end of the hall, without warning the empty room was shot with many rays of color and light. Then instantly landing in front of them was the boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord, a large, heavily built beast of a monster covered in the stench of death equipped with a bone axe and a heavy gray buckler. Standing beside him several Ruin Kobold Sentinels appear. Smaller in size, but not in frenzy each equipped with a full Iron helmet with its visor down and silver Iron Breastplate while wielding a bone mace. The room stood at a standstill at what seemed to be hours. Each player's breath faintly echoing through the hall raising tension between them. As the company was faced with a deafening silence penetrated with the endless red abyss of the boss's infernal eyes staring at them, growling with such might to strike fear into the strongest man. The company stood frozen in fear, and like a wild fire all that was needed was the spark of ignition….._

"Charge!" yells Diabel as he draws his sword from his leather sheath.

 _The company yells out in a mass rally, charging the boss with the might of an untamed beast. Leading to the clash between the two forces, like water crashing against the coast the players pushed on._

I follow group E over to hold the Ruin Kobold Sentinels at bay while the other groups take the boss head on. I look over to the groups confronting the boss, and what I saw was something I would have never expected. The people came together putting the matters of past away, becoming brothers and sisters in arms forming bonds in the heat of battle.

I glance over to Diabel and find what I have been looking to achieve for a long time. The unity, to lead them on to the end.

"Kirito!" Agil yells

I spin around raising my sword not a moment too soon as a Ruin Kobold Sentinels strikes down at me with his mace making contact with my sword.

"I got this," I say to myself as I activate the Rage spike sword skill, I pull the sword up disarming the Sentinel. I then take advantage of the moment of confusion and take a slash at the beast separating its head from its body shattering it while leaving me in a shower of data.

A cry for help comes from behind me as I notice the other member of my party collapsing before my eyes as two Ruin Kobold Sentinels raised their maces for the finishing blow. .

"Asuna!" I shout, sprinting toward her and leaping onto one of the Sentinels slashing at it repeatedly until there is nothing left to attack, I glance back around at Asuna to see an axe cut clean through the Sentinel attacking her.

It shatters into data as Agil sheathes his two handed axe on his back.

"Are you okay? "He asks me as he picks Asuna up.

"I'll be fine just get her out of here," I yell as I throw myself back into the fray of Ruin Kobold Sentinels.

 _The two players in the rear leave the boss room while the fighting thickens. The boss had just lost enough Hp to be in the red zone. It throws its axe and shield across the room in an exaggerated move. Then reaching for his back he pulls out what seems to be a nodachi. The blade consisted of a dark black tint running down the side of the sword, and with a length that would outmatch any weapon the players could possess. Unaware on how to proceed with this change the players freeze in fear as the boss brings the weapon down on the front line leaving nothing but the data of what used to be the players._

I snap my head over to the sound of a shriek of pain piercing the chaos of the room. I finish thrusting my sword into the chest of the Sentinel in front of me. I sprint over to where the anguish originated from to find the mangled body of a man I barely knew, Diabel.

I kneel by his side as I look up to find his Hp start dropping below the yellow zone

"Just hold on," I say to him as I pull out a healing potion from my bag.

I reach over and attempt to heal him, but he puts his hand up to stop me

"Defeat the boss…... not for me, but for everyone" He says as he slowly fades away into hundreds of pieces of data.

 _The moment of chaos stood at a standstill, capturing the death, the fear, and the desperation in each of the players except for one._

I had just met this man, but what he had accomplished will not die in vain. I have to do what is right.

 _Kirito remembers back to the courtyard that fateful day_

 _The pain, the suffering, the torment that all of us felt that day._

 _Then there was Lisbeth…._

I place my hand on my chest as she did so long ago.

I must do this, for all of them….. even if it kills me!

"Get everyone out, we are leaving" I yell

 _The players gathered what little strength they had left and start running toward the door in which they entered._

I stop at the door and look back at the boss knowing what I needed to do.

"Come on man let's get out of here" one of the players screamed

"No….. I must finish what was started," I say as I close the door before anyone could get back inside of the room. I grab one of the swords left from a fallen player and jam it by the door preventing any entree.

I turn around to find my fate standing before me sword drawn awaiting the challenge.

 _Kirito recalls the darkness that had trapped him so long ago, consuming every good thing that came near it._

The boss is the darkness, killing all that come near, destroying all hope that seems possible, and sealing the fate of others. If this is how it has to be then I will be the light that breaks this abyss of suffering one way or another.

"Let us finish this shall we," I quietly say to myself as I slowly draw my sword out of its leather sheath.

I charge into the abyss that was the boss and his sentinels thrusting my sword forward with the unrelenting force of a single flicker of hope diving into the black abyss of hell itself.

I impale the sentinel with my sword, while moving the dying beast in front of me to block the oncoming attack. As the sentinel shatters into data I drop to the ground taking out the legs of the sentinel behind him. I grab the monster from behind and hold it as the boss' dark blade came crashing down on me. The body took most of the damage, but not all of it as it throws me backwards.

I glance up at my Hp, its red…... but I'm not done yet, I stand back up staring into endless red eyes of the beast, the beast of darkness. I ready my sword as the nodachi comes down on me. I push the boss's blade to the side, running up to impale it, but before I can it grabs the end of my sword shattering it into hundreds of pieces of data.

I froze in fear as the beast threw what was left of my hope down into the dark abyss.

I fall down on my knees, humbled by the mist of fear that hangs over me. Was I wrong in doing this, have I failed myself ….. and them?

The Kobold Lord glares down at me as it raises the dark sword above me ready to come down on me any moment.

Tears stream down my face, as I quietly say "I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough….. Lisbeth"

The sword comes down impacting with my chest and cutting through my abdomen. The force of the attack threw me half way across the room leaving me crippled on the floor, only able to watch as my Hp falls further into the red zone, closer to my demise. My vision began to blur, my body frozen, and I began to fade into what seemed like eternal darkness.

I find myself sitting in the black abyss. I am lost and alone, I feel the darkness slowly engulfing everything I hold near. The tears on my face slowly drip one by one hitting the ground as rocks splash in water.

I have failed everyone. The ones who have fallen, the ones too weak to fight. That is why I must suffer, that's why I must die.

A foreign male voice breaks the vale of silence "Are you just going to give up?"

"What does it matter to you, I'm a dead man anyway." I say surrendering to what seems to be my sealed fate.

"Well if it doesn't matter then do you mind if I ask you a question" the voice replies.

"Sure, not that it will matter." I reply with a light sigh

The voice takes a moment of pause and says, "If you die today, if you give up in this world. Everybody you have ever known in this game will share a similar fate as you. They will all die and your promise to them will be broken."

I clutch my hand into a fist. "How do you know all this? Who do you think you are?" I yell out into the endless absence of my dying moments.

The voice disappears into the dark abyss, but as I look up I catch something in the corner of my eye. A faint white light radiating off in the distance slowly moving towards me. As the light becomes brighter I recognize the figure of a small girl with long black hair dressed in white walking towards me.

"What's going on" I ask in a state of discontempt.

She walks over to me with a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to really give up on them?" She asks sympathetically.

I clinch my teeth in regret as I reply with tears rapidly streaming down my face "I…. I ….. . failed them, I can't help them now."

She comes in closer grabbing onto my hand and taking a small breath she replies

"I need you to do something for me," she says in a very soothing voice, covering me in a blanket of peace.

"What do you want from somebody like me?" I ask in confusion.

The small girl sits down next to me and looks up saying"I need you to bring hope to the players of Aincrad, especially those… like Lisbeth"

"How do you know about Lisbeth? " I ask as I look down to find her smile widen.

She shakes her head and puts her hand on my forehead causing me to slowly close my eyes.

She then gets closer to me and whispers in my eye "It's time. Wake up."

I feel the darkness slowly subside and my vision slowly return to me. I glance over my Hp bar to find something completely off. It was in the yellow, how can this be, I was … dead. I look over to the end of the floor where I was lying to see the darkness that placed me here, The Kobold Lord.

I slowly raise to my feet as I look into the depths of its red eyes. The beast starts its charge at me with the dark sword dragging behind lighting the hall with sparks. I have no weapon, but the will to finish this once and for all. I charge my martial art sword skill with my right hand, but the unexpected happened. Instead of turning blue or yellow my right hand turns into a pure white which spreads over my arm in what looks like veins of light. I look up at the darkness speeding toward me. "I will not fail!... I will not fail!...I WILL NOT FAIL" I yell at the top of my lungs as I thrusted my fist deep into the side of the only thing between me and keeping my promise. The Kobold Lord screams in pain as the fire that blazed within its eyes slowly flickered out leaving nothing except silence.

 _The Kobold Lord slowly explodes into hundreds of pieces of data sprinkling down upon the player who called himself Kirito. The many colors that once filled the room during the conflict faded back into the dark abyss that the players walked into when they entered, followed by the appearance of congratulations screen at the end of the hall._

A small screen appears next with a rare item symbol attached to the side.

 **Congratulations**

 **Last Hit Item Bonus**

 **Cloak of Midnight**

How did I do this? What happened to me in the darkness? It all seems very confusing to me, and the little girl that came to me. She was there in my final moments and gave me the chance to see another day. Not just for me, but for the others. I must stand up for them and fight for what is right in this world of wrong.

I open my menu selecting the Cloak of Midnight and replacing the rags that once covered the shame and guilt that I had carried for so long. I have a purpose now, and I will not fail them…... I will not fail you. I slowly raise my hand to my chest, I will not fail you Lisbeth.

 _The sword pinning the door shut shattered into data as its durability faded away bringing what was left of the assault team into the room arms ready and in complete disarray._

I look over my shoulder to see what was left of the company staring at me as if I were a ghost. I look away knowing what I need to do, as I slowly walk toward the exit.

" _Who is that guy?" they ask each other._

" _He dresses in nothing but black, but his intentions are as pure as light," one remarks._

" _He must be, no it can't be" they look back at the man in black walking toward the warp gate._

"He must be a fallen Angel!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of my first ever fan fiction.

Please leave a comment and thanks for readying!

Thanks again for taking the time to read my work.

Lisbeth X Kirito Forever!


	3. A Promise to Keep

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Sword Art Online franchise , except for the idea to write this story**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

My breath slowly crystallizes in front of me as I take in a deep breath of the icy air. I feel every fiber of my body trembling uncontrollably as the freezing cold air washes over me. I quickly reach out my arm to select something from my inventory that could provide me with more warmth than my normal garb consisting of my meager black shirt, jacket, and pants. However, something was wrong : the menu didn't appear.

"What the heck is going on?" I mumble to myself shivering even more violently than before. I try to open the menu again with the same empty outcome as when I tried at first.

"Something isn't right here, wait…. where is here?" I say darting my glance back and forth inspecting my surroundings hoping to gain a bearing on the situation as I was abruptly stopped in my tracks. I slowly look up to see the top of what seems to be a wall. A wall that encircled around me, I was trapped in the middle of what appeared to be a colosseum.

The arena consisted of four large marble walls, as black as night, forming an oval shaped wall circumferencing around me . I clutch my arms rubbing them up and down attempting to bring back the comfort of warmth to no avail. I walk over to one of the walls placing my hand over it's smooth marble finish looking for the slightest clue that might show me where I am.

"Could this be part of the Black Iron Palace?" I ask myself as I look around again seeing nothing but the walls and darkness quickly dismissing the notion. If this isn't the Iron Palace then where am I?

"What the heck am I-" I'm cut off by the sound of a rope popping behind me.I freeze in place as the sound finishes its echo throughout the dark arena. I slowly turn around to find an all too familiar face leaving me frozen in fear. The man before me was dressed in the same bright blue armor that he wore as he lied in my arms during the massacre of the first boss. The skin and hair that had once covered his face has faded into a pale, cracked form of death itself. His neck distorted under what appears to be the rope that suspends him : Diabel !

The corpse of a man slowly moved what was left of his decayed arm pointing down at me.

" You let me die…. You let me die. You did this to me," he quietly cries out with a voice of pain and despair.

Frightened I turn and run in the other direction only to crash into something else. I glance up to see the face of one of the men that suffered the same fate as Diabel hanging from a noose darting his painful stare down at me; and in the same motion he raised his arm and points to me.

" You killed us…. you murdered us….. we will never forgive you."

I start crawling backwards realizing that more and more of them kept falling around me screaming the same thing

" You left us to die…. you Murderer…..MURDERER!

" No" I whimper to myself as they slowly begin to fade into darkness. I feel the floor dissolve away beneath me dropping me into the abyss of darkness. I reach out my hand trying, hoping that this wasn't it, I close my eyes accepting the fate that is sealed for me; Then as soon as I close them, my breath is taken from me as a sharp pain pierces my side as I crash onto the floor. I open my eyes noticing that I was drenched in sweat. I reach out to the floor and realize it's not the marble from a moment ago: it's wood. I look up to see the ceiling of my inn room.

* * *

 **11th Floor main town, Taft**

* * *

I slowly lift myself up from the floor, glancing over at the bed I had just fallen out of .

" I don't know what's going to kill me first the game or these nightmares," I sputter grabbing a small wooden stool from the side of the room.

However, to me it was more than that I had failed them; I have failed to save Diabel, I have failed myself, and most of all I have failed to keep the promise I held most dear: Lisbeth. I slowly place my hand on my chest as she did the day we met."I'm so sorry Lisbeth, I just wish I could have held my end of the promise,." I quietly say in a defeated tone. To be honest with myself chances are she never even made it, and I'm just talking to myself like any other mentally disturbed person in this game.

I walk over to the other side of the room toward a window that overlooked the bare streets of Taft. A place once bustling with trade and hope, dried up with fear and loneliness. It has been four months since the first boss battle, and things have continued to go downhill from there. The main assault team that had once banded together to defeat the Kobold Lord has been reduced to infighting and hostilities towards other beta testers. The persecution has grown so bad that to be named a beta test is to be named a murderer and traitor. That is when matters went from bad to worse as a fight broke out concerning a rare item drop. The rare item granted the power of resurrection allowing one player to get another chance to throw their life back into the fray after their Hp drops to zero. It was called the Phoenix gem. Red in color and with a size as small as a single piece of col. Once the gem became common knowledge among the assault team is when things truly became dark. The two largest guilds in Aacraid the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood Oath both sought out the gem at any means necessary: whether it be torture, murder, theft, or extortion they stopped at nothing in their thirst for power while desperately clinging to any chance to cheat death. In the process both guilds began to degrade at a rapid pace until there were less than several dozen that still remained; The others either lost what little sanity they once held and locked themselves away from the madness or died in the conflict in search of a way to beat the ultimate enemy: death. After the destruction of what made up most of the assault team both guilds were forced to disband and the gem was never heard of since then. With the assault team in shambles, the gem missing, and progress in the dungeons almost coming to a complete stop things were looking as grim as could be, and it's all my fault.

If I only told them who I really was before the fight on the first floor, or maybe let them hate me and focus on the goal at hand, then none of this would have happened. Every person that has died since that day is gone because I couldn't save them, I let them die at the hand of my own ignorance and they will haunt me until the day I die.

 _Bang….Bang…..Bang._

" Who could that be" I mumbled to myself as I walked over the door and cracked it open. I glanced through the crack to the sight of a letter. I grabbed the letter and examined it closely, whoever put this here really doesn't want to be seen, I didn't even hear them run off. I close the door and sit myself in front of the window opening the letter by tapping the open icon on its back.

It read " Dear Kirito, I must inform you that not all is lost, however you are needed in the fields outside of Taft; the exact location is posted below. People need a leader right now, they need a fallen angel. From Y" I closed the letter and stop in confusion.

" Whose Y, this is really weird considering not many people even called me fallen angel since the hostilities got out of control.I look over at my map which was now focusing in on the location that the letter wants me to investigate. There are so many questions I have, and none of this really makes sense, but if there is any way to redeem myself this is definitely a start.

* * *

 **11th Floor Wilderness**

* * *

 _Ding….swish…..ba…..ba..dump_

 _Da...ding….swish…..ba...dump_

 _Ding_

 _The large boar stops advancing, and with one swift movement fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of fragments of data._

I slide my sword back into its sheathe as I take in the environment before me. The wilderness that makes up this floor consists of a large, spacious forest green and tranquil in every way besides the inhabitants of large insects and animals that sparcily dotted across its landscape.

I followed the instructions from the mysterious letter which led me to a small clearing encircled by lush evergreen trees deep within the forest. Frankly, and I don't know what's so special about this location; Besides a few of the occasional large boar and poisonous dragonflies, the area is relatively quiet: a little too quiet.

"HELP ME!" Screamed a voice near by.

I sprint towards the cry for help without hesitation, throwing aside branches and leaping over rocks to reach the cry for help. I catch the fading sound of combat in same direction. I break through the shrubbery and the sound of combat was gone, all that was there was the sight of a terrified girl curled up by the base of one of the trees clutching her side. She was dressed in a light blue armor set covered in small cuts ranging over most of her right side.

" What happened, where is everyone!" I spit out rushing over to her side reaching for one of my healing potions.

" They… they…." She stuttered unable to finish her sentence before breaking into tears.

" It's okay, you're safe now; here take this ," I reassuringly say placing the potion in her hand.

"Thanks….. I … just" she stops talking and looks up at me as her eyes fill with tears and breaks down dropping the potion on the ground beside us.

" How about this, what's your name?" I ask placing one hand on her shoulder and picking the potion back up.

"Sachi," she responds while wiping the tears from her face.

" My name is Kirito, now what's wrong?" I ask handing the potion back over to her.

" Well our guild came out her to do some hunting when we came across this small item drop on the ground. We all thought it was harmless but when we took it we were attacked by some scary players….. so I ran" She glances over at her side and drinks the potion. "Apparently not fast enough" she remarks her eyes watering once again.

"Where is your guild now?"

She pauses for a long moment before looking back up at me and says in a very quiet voice "They're all dead, and it's all my fault."

Then a deep silence blankets the moment as the gravity of the situation slowly settled down upon us leaving me speechless.

"I'm sorry for getting you into my problems, I shouldn't have bothered you," she quietly says standing up from the base of the tree.

"Sachi," I say abruptly standing up.

She turns back towards me tears still running down her cheek. I move closer to her wiping a tear off her face while looking deep into her eyes.

"They're my problems now," I calmly say embracing her in my arms.

"And I will not let anyone hurt you, that's a promise."

* * *

 **11th Floor main town, Taft ; That Night**

* * *

We both make our way to the town, walking through the empty streets and marketplaces until we arrived at the inn. I walk over to the large living area of the inn and pull up a stool next to the hearth fire. Sachi sits down and after clearing her throat begins to explain what had happened. Like she said before her guild, which went by the name of Moonlit Black Cats, had gone into the forest to do some exp farming when they stumbled upon a small cloth bag. After finding what appeared to be a valuable gem the leader of the guild, Keita messaged a friend of his that could sell off such a rare item, however it wasn't help that got to them first, but several armed players out for blood. Not but ten minutes after the message was sent the guild was ambushed by a group of players known as the laughing coffin. A twisted group of players who murder people for money, items, or sick pleasure. Her guild didn't stand a chance against the coming attackers, so instead of abandoning each other, each member of the guild died in order to save Sachi. Following the confrontation is when I showed up and found Sachi behind the tree.

It still makes me wonder how much of a coincident it was for me to run in at the exact time and place that she needed help, and how did this "Y" character have the knowledge of this. Even an info broker can't predict such events, given the situation.

" Kirito" Sachi says as she tugged on my sleeve.

" What's up Sachi?"

"Well, I was wondering if…. you know … I could?" She rambled.

" Is there something you need?"

" Well the Inn that I am staying at is the same place the rest of my guild stayed and I don't feel comfortable going back, so can I you know?" She shyly hints.

" Yes Sachi, you're welcome to stay with me if you want." I respond with a warm smile

Sachi was speechless as all she did was smile and throw her arms over me in a tight embrace.

" Well are you ready to head upstairs?" I ask as she gives off a cute little yawn.

She nods in agreement loosing her grip on me, and slowly walks beside me up the narrow wooden stairs up to my room. I walk over to the side of my bed pulling back the covers, and arranging the pillows to the side. Sachi walked up to the bed and without changing into night clothes drops down on to the bed exhausted. I pull the covers over her and sit down near the end of the bed looking at an innocent young girl who had suffered greatly, after losing so much, and enduring that much pain. No one should have to go through something like this, and to think there are thousands of people just like Sachi out there right now: lost, scared, and looking for something to believe in. I watch as Sachi drifts into a peaceful sleep leaving the worries of this death game behind to enter a world that she alone can influence. I walk over to the window peering out into the illuminated streets. I slowly place my hand on my chest clutching tightly.

" Lisbeth if you are still out there; I'm going to beat this game if it's the last thing I do." I whisper allowing a single tear to slide down my cheek.

* * *

 **11th Floor main town, Taft ; Several Days Later**

* * *

I slowly slip out of the bed as quietly as not to disturb Sachi as she rolls back over. It has been several days since I found Sachi in the forest, I've let her stay at my place and she seems to have collected herself for the most part. To be quite honest I think she has helped me see what is most important in this world, and what I must do. I walk downstairs to the spacious living area of the inn. I have arranged a meeting with an information broker that I trust to do something that I should have had done a long ago.

"I'm over here," whispered a familiar voice from one of the tables.

" Hey Argo," I say walking over next to the table in which she sat at.

Agro, aka the Rat, was one of the few people I knew from back in the beta testing days, and a fine info broker at that. Most importantly I can trust her to get the job done.

" What can the Rat do for you this late at night?" she asks

" I need you to find someone for me, if that's not to much to ask?"

" I don't know. That sounds like a lot of hard work and -" The sound of a large bag of col hitting the table cut her off as she grinned slightly.

" Will this suffice for your meager compensation?" I sarcastically ask.

" Well when you put it that way…. now who is this player you want found so bad?" Argo asks pulling out a small leather booklet.

" Her name is Lisbeth."

"Kirito," Sachi mumbles at the top of the stairs wrapped in a large blanket.

" I got to go Argo , stay safe will you" I say walking back over to the stair well.

" And the same to you Kirito."

I walk over to the top of the stairs where the tired Sachi was resending, reaching out to to place my hand on her back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed ?" I ask as I lead her down the hall.

"I noticed you leave the room, and I guess my curiosity got the best of me?" Sachi says followed with a slight yawn.

" Well Sachi let's go back to bed we have a big day ahead of us."

"Hey Kirito, what were you and that person talking about down there?" She asks looking up at me

" I asked them to find someone for me; someone that means a lot to me."

" Do you mind if I ask who?"

" Well…. Maybe later okay.

" Gosh Kirito, you know this is going to bug the heck out of me!" She stated with a slight giggle.

" Don't worry about it, there are more pressing things at hand," I say as we enter my room.

" Like what?" She asks climbing into bed.

" Like making sure you're safe," I say tucking her in the bed.

She gave off a radiant smile, and not ten minutes later fell asleep.

* * *

 **11th Floor Wilderness; Two Weeks later**

* * *

 _Ding….Ting…..Swish_

 _The beast stops in its tracks and dissolves away into the fragments it once was._

I sheathe my sword and look over to my side to see Sachi trying to catch up.

" So what are we even doing out here?" Sachi asks gasping for air.

" Stuff" I respond conspicuously.

" Well where ever we are going I need a break," She says before plopping down on a nearby rock.

" Okay, okay but we can't wait too long," I say sitting down besides her.

" Too long for what?"

"There is something I want to show you, but we need to get there before it gets too dark." I reply standing back up.

" Do we have to go now we just sat down?" Whined Sachi .

" Yup, we're close. Might as well keep going."

 _The two players made their way through the dense wilderness until they came across a small clearing with a lone stone pedestal within it. The pedestal was worn with age, and was covered in moss._

" What's so special about this old rock?" Sachi asks running her hand over it.

" It's called the Perch."

" Well I'm not a bird so why is it so important?"

"There's a rumor in town that if someone places a gem that is said to suffer yet never perish upon the pedestal as the sun dips below the horizon. It will grant you a wish, or that's what the rumors say," I respond running my hand over the small slit where the gem would reside.

" Do you think the gem in the rumor is the …..Phoenix Gem?" Sachi asks.

" It's what I would put my money on," I utter to myself while looking into the trees.

" If we don't have the gem then what are we still doing here?" She asks

" Look for yourself," I say pointing back over at the Perch.

 _The sun slowly dipped below the horizon in the distance dimming all light except a single ray that pierced down through the trees onto the pedestal leaving everything in darkness._

* * *

 **11th Floor main town, Taft Marketplace ; Several Days Later**

* * *

" Hey Kirito, what are we doing at the market?" Sachi asks as she follows behind me.

" I'm going to meet a friend of mine, it won't take too long," I say walking down the street.

" How come I find it hard to believe you." She says with a slight giggle.

" You know me too well….. Ah here we are, the Iron Bucket item shop," I say pointing at a small storehouse in front of us.

" Who's this person you are looking for?" Sachi questions with a puzzled gaze.

"A friend," I state opening the door to the shop

"Could you be anymore vague." She says shaking her head.

I look across the room to find a large dark skinned man standing behind the counter with a grin just large enough to make the moment as awkward as possible.

"Hey Agil, how are you?" I ask sighing with embarrassment.

" If it isn't the Fallen Angel himself gracing me with his presence. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Agil chuckled.

" You know I don't go by that title anymore," I quietly exclaim

" It's all fun and games Kirito, now there is no need for you to get your panties in a twist." Agil defensively states.

" Now all I want to know is if the package I asked for is ready?" I ask discreetly.

" Yea, here it is." Agil says handing over a small cloth pouch.

" Thanks man, how much do I owe you?" I ask reaching out for the trading menu.

" Not a single col, however, I do want you to introduce me to your lady friend over there at the door." He proposes pointing over toward Sachi.

Overhearing the proposition Sachi's face turns bright red as she blushes when he describes her as my " Lady friend".

" My name is Sachi, it's nice to meet you Mr. Agil," Sachi says bowing before him.

" Just call me Agil" he states with a comforting smile.

"Well I'm sorry to break this up, but we have a long day ahead of us soooo." I interrupt grabbing Sachi's arm and head toward the door.

"Stay safe man," Agil replies under his breath as I close the door behind us.

"Hey Kirito what's in the package?" Sachi cautiously asks.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but I see no point in it now; it's a gift for you."

Her face slowly lights up like a christmas tree as she gasps in delight.

"What is it, tell me please?" She demands with eyes resembling the undeniable puppy gaze.

I pull out the bag I had just received from Agil and place it in Sachi's hand. She quickly taps the bag which dissolves away leaving a ring behind. It is shaped in likeness of the stem and flower of a beautiful red rose with a small thorn on the outward side.

"It's called an Everbloom Rose, and I thought you would like something to protect you without losing a bit of style," I say.

" But how, it's just a ring ?" Sachi asks

"Well, when you apply pressure on the side of the ring a small thorn in the rose will inject a toxin that will paralyze any player in a matter of seconds," I carefully explain.

She slides the small ring on her finger admiring every shine and glimmer.

"Thank you, Kirito!" She exclaims while wrapping her arms around me.

* * *

 **11th Floor main town; Christmas Eve**

* * *

 _The entire floor was covered in a pure white blanket of snow that spanned across the rooftops and streets. The town was lit up with an assortment of christmas light with a grand evergreen tree in the center of town. The tree was covered from top to bottom with the most vibrant ornaments and lights, bringing a sense of warmth to the hearts of those in the city._

I watch as the snow flurries slowly drifted past the window making their impact on the slushy covered stones of the street. Taking a step back I reach down for a small paper on the table with a reminder from Sachi to meet her at the inn room around thirty minutes ago, supposedly wanting to talk to me about something important.

" She should be here by now. Where could she be?" I question myself looking toward the window.

 _Bang...Bang….Bang!_

I turn around to the forceful knocking on the door in shock .

" Who is it?" I ask slowly approaching the door.

"Sachi is that you?" I ask creaking the door open slightly.

I was greeted not by the shy girl I knew so well, but by a man hooded in a black and brown cloak, concealed with a skull mask: Laughing Coffin!

" What the hell do you want!" I demand defensively.

The man pushed the door open pushing himself by me chuckling, " Don't sweat it kid nobody's dying… yet." he said in a voice as sly as venom.

"What's the whole meaning of this!"

" Sachi gives her regards, oh mighty Fallen Angel," He sarcastically exclaims with a deep bow.

"What did you do to her? Where is she!" I infuriatingly demand.

" She's alive….. For now," he says as he reaches into his cloak for a small piece of paper and sets it on the table.

" What the hell do you want?"

The mysterious man looks over at me, and as fast as he came in he walked out, but stops in the middle of the doorway and turns his head back towards me.

" I want you to burn in hellfire like the fallen angel you are," he chuckled as he slips away into the darkness.

What the hell is going on, and what have they done to Sachi! I turn around and make my way to the table where the piece of paper was left. I tap on the cover of the paper as it dissolves away leaving a short message on top " It's her life on the line, you know where to find us"; Below it appeared to be an image of something that brought a chill to my bones the moment I saw it: The Phoenix Gem.

The room fell into a deafening silence that covers me in disbelief. How could I let this happen to Sachi, how? I clinch my teeth under the stress of not knowing what to do next.

"This is all my fault, she is in danger because of me," I say to myself in disbelief.

"There is nothing I can do to save her."

"No I can't save her."

"I can't save her!"

"I can't save anyone!" I yell enraged with frustration kicking the wall beside me.

The room falls quiet, as a tear rolls down my cheek: one after another dripping down onto the floor.

" I couldn't even save you Diabel," I whimper.

I slowly crumble to the floor head in hands allowing my tears to flow freely as I recalled all of those that I left to die that day. They all suffered because of me and my incompetence, how could I do any better now. I don't even possess the stone, let alone know where to get it.

" For the angel that was willing to die so others could live you really don't seem incompetent." exclaimed a soft voice behind me.

" Who's there," I respond darting my head up from my solitude.

" A friend willing to help you," comforted the calming voice

"How exactly can you do that, since I have resorted to listening to voices in my head," I remark sarcastically.

"Open the draw by your bedside, and you will know what to do, now go." Then as soon as it came the voice disappeared leaving me back in the quiet solitude of my room.

I stand back up wiping the tears from my eyes and slowly glancing over at the draw by the bed.

"Let's see if I'm really crazy, shall we." I sarcastically remark to myself as I walk over to the draw.

I slowly pull it open to see what I had in there before: a book, a pen, and a bag. No, wait a second I didn't have a bag in there. I open the bag revealing the contents.

"It can't be, the… the … gem," I say while holding up a red gem the size of a col.

"But how could this be, who did this?" I say examining the gem and bag.

There was a small inscription on the bag with one all too familiar letter. "Y"

Who ever this "Y" person might be it doesn't matter right now. I need to save Sachi, and I know exactly where they will be.

* * *

 **11th Floor Wilderness; The Perch**

* * *

I slowly crept below the brush, while making my way to the the only place the gem could be, and that means Sachi and the Laughing Coffin will be there as well. I slide behind one of the trees besides the clearing, glancing over to inspect the situation. However, something was wrong. There was not a soul there, all that I could see was the perch, and …..

 _Ting… Ting_

I duck my head down to find two throwing knives buried in my side. In a matter of moments my body grew stiff and I collapsed onto the ground completely paralyzed as three different figures approached me laughing at their handiwork: Laughing coffin.

They drug me over to the side propping me up beside the Perch.

" It's time," one of them orders as they grab a young girl out from the trees and throw her beside me with her hands and feet bound: Sachi.

" Kirito, what did they do to you?" Sachi exclaims as she tries to reach for me, but not before one of the members if the Laughing Coffin kicked her over to the side.

Was I really right about this, here I am watching as Sachi is thrown around and all I can do is watch. I can't stand for this I must fight this. I exsurt all the energy I have slowly extending my arm inch by inch reaching out when it hit me quite literally. Then as soon as they noticed my struggle against the odds, one of them lands their foot to the side of my head, and moments later all that was left was darkness.

"Time to wake up, Buttercup," remarks the blur of a man's before me.

"Whats going on?" I mumble as my vision slowly returns from darkness.

" What's going on is your going to give us that precious stone you got with you," sarcastically demands the cloaked man.

I glance over to my left seeing Sachi lifted to her feet as one of the men laid a knife by her throat.

"Why didn't you just kill me then, and let her go?" I violently ask pulling at my binds.

"Now where's the fun in that, Fallen Angel."

I slowly glance to see a man push by the others wearing a skull over his face: It was the man from the inn.

" Did you miss me?" he asks while grabing my face, forcing me into a dead stare with the man who was on the bottom of my potential friend list. I spit into his face, jerking myself to the side.

" Why can't you just be a good boy now!" he yelled in a sadistic voice bringing down a knife into my right shoulder.

" Damn it!" I scream in pain as he rotated left and right.

" Stop it!" screamed Sachi.

"Give us what we want and your pain won't last nearly as long enough to be enjoyable for our entertainment." He sadisticly remarks.

"Why would I give it to you murderers!" I yell clinching my teeth from the agonizing pain.

"Well have it your way" He shrugs as he pulls the blade out of my shoulder and places it on my chest.

" Any last words?"

I wouldn't bless him with the luxury of such a thing as he slowly pushes the knife in, piercing my skin revealing the red shards inside.

" Kirito," Sachi screams throwing her head backwards striking the unsuspecting capture, she turns around facing the man with a vigor unweilding as she reveals the Everbloom on her finger. Sachi exposes the thorn from her ring with the built up rage of those she once held so dear, and with a slight smile she expressed the one thing she had been waiting for ever since the day that I met her; revenge. Sachi lunged toward the dazed man impaling him with the paralyzing poison. The man fell over in shock as every muscle in his body froze stiff.

Slowly she looks up smiling as she had accomplished the unthinkable, but at what cost. However, it was far to short lived as her smile faded away and her attention turned toward a dagger impaled into her man above smiles as he walks over to Sachi to remove the knife he had just crumples over onto the ground as her health meter begins dissipate.

" You stupid little girl," remarks the man as he agitatedly pulls his knife from her chest.

" No no no you can't die just yet, not until your boyfriend gets a good look at you and the pain you will endure" he chuckles as he turns toward me with the knife in hand placing it at Sachi's throat.

Then for that moment the world seems to stand still. I look over at the dying Sachi as she smiles back at me. I can save her all I need to do is use the stone, but what about the Perch. Am I going to waste the only chance at figuring out what it is, but will it cost me the life of an innocent. I watch as the man in black moves to end Sachi's life, and then it happened: She looks over at the Perch, and then back at me giving a slight nod of approval as she accepts the fate set before her. Then it is decided that I finally take a stand for those who can't stand up for themselves!

" Think again!" I remark leaning with one hand on the Perch and the other holds the Phoenix.

"The gem, what do you think you're doing" he says stopping the sword mid flight.

"What is right," I yell while placing the gem in it's slot on the perch. The grove that surrounded us begins to shake as the light fades from the sky and a small beam drives itself down onto the perch engulfing it and me in a field of white light. I can feel it pulsing through my whole body like engulfing fire without the pain of it's burn. Then with a slight gasp of air the light shot out in every direction incinerating the area around us. The light from the sky amplifies as more and more beams shoot down from the sky scorching the earth with hell fire, and then as fast as it appeared the light disappears, the gem shatters, and then the world before me faded away.

* * *

 **Location Unknown; Moments later**

* * *

I open my eyes as I attempt to comprehend what happened back in the grove. I investigate my surroundings or should I say lack of surroundings as I was engulfed in a plane of white.

"Sachi where are you, where am I ?" I shout into the endless white abyss.

" Well, it goes by many names, but you can call it the the central processing chamber for all of Aincrad: I call it The Mother," explains a voice coming from behind me.

I slowly turn around to see myself face to face with the very man I swore to end: Kayaba Akihiko.

" Don't worry Kazuto Kirigaya, oh I mean Kirito. I mean you no harm just a congratulations. You now posses the ability to break my only rule that has dictated each and every player that logged onto this game." He explains as he stares through me into the endless whiteness.

"You mean that I can…... leave the game?" I ask as shock strains through my voice.

The emotionless man took pause and focused in on me saying a single yet unimaginable word "Yes".

The response echoed throughout my head as I struggle to comprehend the situation that I had entered. I could finally leave this nightmare; I would be able to go back to my family, and tell the world about the horrors that have taken place, but it's not that simple.

I recall the nightmare that had plagued me for the longest time, and all of the people I watched suffer and die before me. The faces of children who would never see their parents, or spouses never being able to embrace their loved ones, and a promise that an ignorant young man made as he took on the weight of the world that surrounded him. I slowly raise my hand placing it over my heart.

" I made you a promise Lisbeth, and I am going to be there when it ends, not before." I vow to myself.

"What was that Kirito?" Kayaba interrupts.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I confidently respond.

" Have you decided how fate shall be bestowed on you?" Kayaba asks me.

"Yes, I have….. I want Sachi to be the one who goes free," I request

"How noble of you Kirito," he chuckles in slight amusement.

" But, if I may make another request from you?" I ask sealing my fate.

" Hmmm a bargain, well what is it that you wish to be done?" He questions out of sly curiosity.

" I ask that you unlock several of the floors for the players." I proposed

" Then what would you give to me in return?"

" I give you life, so ….. Those who can't protect themselves have a fighting chance!" I state as tears slowly start to roll down my cheek.

" You are willing to die even after you were given a way to leave this a game of certain death: why?" he asks in complete puzzlement.

" Because I am the Fallen Angel and I will do anything to keep that flame of hope alive in the hearts of those who have lost the will to fight, and for those who were lost I will not stop fighting until the every last surviving player leaves this game: that is my vow that I hold near to my heart."

" I see then, I have decided to grant the advancement to the thirty fifth floor once our little meeting here is done; Furthermore the young girl you were referring to will be released from the game in several moments." he explains.

" Can we have a moment before she leaves?" I ask shifting my glance to the side.

" I guess a goodbye can't hurt," he says as he vanishes into the emptiness around me revealing a open door streaming with images of the outside world.

" Kirito, what's going on?" Sachi asks puzzledly as she materializes behind me.

" Sachi, I need you to do something.' I state with despair in my voice.

" What's going on Kirito, where are we….?" She scrambles on as I cut her off.

" The Perch gave me the power to leave this game, but I want you to take it" I say reaching my hand out to here as tears begin to fall from my cheeks.

Sachi stands momentarily in shock as she slowly moves from confusion to despair taking my hand and embracing me tightly.

" You can't do this I don't deserve this I….." she mutters as I interrupt her.

I take a step back and glance back over toward the door. I wipe the tears from my face putting forth a small smile.

" Sachi, I need to stay here to do something that it greater than both of us; That is why I want you to go back. I want you to go back to the world and tell them what is going on." i ask running my hand down her face wiping away the tears.

" Kirito please don't leave me!"

" My real name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I need you to tell my family that I love them," I ask holding myself back from breaking down in front of Sachi.

She slowly nods toward me as I walk her toward the door. She stopped inside of the exit slowly dissolving away into the abyss when she muttered serval last words to me.

" Stay alive Kirito, please." she muttered before completely disappearing from the game itself.

" Kayaba I am yours now, and I am ready to honor my end of the bargain." I say surrendering to the permanent fate I agreed upon.

" If it were only so simple." Kayaba's voice echoed all around me.

" What do you mean by that?" I asked

" I find your selfless acts humorous, and I wanted to give you one final gift in the spirit of this most generous season ."

" What is that?" I ask

" Your life" the voice echoed.

" What about the deal" I ask in bewilderment.

" Let us say I have plans in the near future that I need someone like you: now go!" boomed the echoing voice as the ground beneath me disappeared beneath me and I fell back into the reality of what was about to transpire.

* * *

 **35th Floor Main Town, Mishe Town Square**

* * *

 _The once lifeless town of Mishe only populated by the NPCs that were placed there began to glow with the light of hope as thousands of people started to appear on the floor confused and lost; however there was one player which stood apart from the rest as he appeared upon in the center of the mass of emitting a glow as white and pure as the light of day before a young man in a black coat appeared ushering in a sudden wave of silence as all attention made it's way towards this man in black seeking what we yet to not understand._

I slowly glanced as the attention of thousands of players locked in on me waiting for an answer to what had just transpired, and that is what I will give them; hope.

" My name is Kirito, and today is the day that I will help bring you the freedom you once had taken from you by this hell bend death game, but don't lose heart we need to look passed the pains and the sorrows that we all have experienced each any every day that we are trapped here and fight for a new day; a new chance, and a new hope. I stand before you as a player like the rest of you willing to die for each and every one of you if that allows at least one more child to see his parents, or at least one more pause not to be left a widow. I want to you to know that I was given the chance to leave this game after completing the challenge set before the Perch on level 11. I was given the chance by Kayaba himself as the only exception to the rule, but I couldn't knowing that I would have failed both you guys and your loved ones who suffered in your absence. That is why I made an agreement with Kayaba to advance us to this very floor so that I would help each and everyone of you gain the strength to fight on and not lose hope in the sight of such impossible odds. I am the Fallen Angel and I ask you who here will stand with me!" I yell drawing my sword in the air piercing the silence that following the echo of my rally.

" I will!" yelled a all to familiar shopkeeper as he held his axe high in the air.

" As will I!" yelled several other player near by.

And like a spark igniting a flame the entire courtyard exploded with shouts of commitment and raising of arms to the fight to end all worries, the fight to end all torment, and the fight to bring hope back to a people who were lost in the darkness far to long.

* * *

 **48th Floor Main Town, Lindarth, Town Inn ; Three Months later**

* * *

I make my way to one of the available tables laid out across the inn's main room. I have done the impossible, since I brought the players together in that courtyard several months ago we have been able to clear next thirteen floors with ease as each of the major alliances agreed to put away their differences and formed the new assault team. They came to me shortly after they form the assault team wanting me to lead them, but I had to refuse. I agreed to fight with them on the front lines, but I can't lead them. I'm still just a solo player,and I made a promise that I am looking to follow through.

" Well aren't you such a hot shot these days old Mr. Fallen Angel." joked a familiar voice.

" Hey Rat what do you have for me today, another good hunting spot?" I humorously replied.

Her face lost all traces of humor as she pulled out a small letter and slide it across the table.

" I found her….." she quietly said destroying the aura of the moment.

I fell silent as I opened the letter revealing what appeared to be a picture of a weapon shop and a address inscribed on the back.

" Argo I ….." I mutter

" Go to her," she says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I will."

* * *

 **48th Floor Main Town, Lindarth, Lisbeth's Sword Shop**

* * *

I slowly walk up to the door as my heart beats faster and faster with the uncertainty that laid behind the doors ahead. I can do this, if it wasn't for her then I nothing that has transpired today would have ever happened. I swallow my fear and open the door.

 _Ring..Ring_

The was a girl with bright pink hair on the other side of the counter facing the wall as she carefully placed a sword on it's display.

" Welcome to the.…" She begins to recite before realizing the young man who stood by her door.

 _Ding….. Dung_

She dropped the sword that she was attempting to hang on the wall as a deafening silence blanketed the room. Our eyes lock as we both stood there; frozen in the moment that I had await since the time we met.

" Is that you Kirito?" She slowly asks with her hands pulled to her chest as her eyes began to water.

A tear slowly rolls down my face as all of the built up emotion that had driven me to this very moment released into four affirming words.

" Yes Lisbeth it's me."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter of my first ever fan fiction.

Please leave a comment and thanks for readying!

Thanks again for being patient with me. College can be very time consuming and i hope you can forgive my absence.

I do want to thank my editor and girlfriend for going through and helping me make this the best story it can be!

I totally recommend that you go over and read some of her stories on her page - Fred's Hermione

Lisbeth X Kirito Forever!


End file.
